bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Rush Wiki Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is ''not ''appropriate for this wki. 'Appropriate:' #'Pairings such as' #'Links to the pairing articles from other pages are acceptable, as long as they don't endorse the pairing.' #'Upload as many pictures as you want, but always add categories (such as "Images of Camille ") to the file itself.' #'Invite friends to help!' #'It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind.' #'Please report anyone who did something against the policies below to an admin.' #'Make sure you sign your name on any talk page.' 'Inappropriate:' 'If you remove any content from a page without a summary you will get a warning and/or a ban for a least a month.' #'Inserting false information.' #'Having account while under 13: breaking this policy is in violation of Children's Online Privacy Protection Act.' #'Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc.) ' #'Profanity. This is a site about a kid's show. (if you say a bad word in a comment that comment will be deleted and you will get a warning).' #'Insulting other users ' #'Referring to a user by anything other than their user name (unless it is a nickname that they like, or it's their real name) ' #'Comparing another user to a dictator ' will get you a ban for at least a year. #'Harassing or threatening another user or an Admin (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation) will get you banned for three months up to a permanent ban.' #'Information about upcoming episodes must be confirmed by a reliable source such as Tv.com and Nickandmore.com. Since wikipedia is just a giant wiki, it is ''NOT ''accepted as reliable.' #'Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. Adding more categories than necessary to define an article is considered spam. Seven categories for one page is the absolute maximum.' #'Edits that only have the purpose to get awards are considered spam.' #'Warning Templates are only to be used by admins. Unrightful use will result in a week long ban.' #'Trolling. User pages are only to be edited by the user (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.)' #'Shipping wars. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.)' #'If you start a shipping war or you a part of one you will get a month long ban.' #'Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism.' #'This is not a fanfiction site. Character bios must be confirmed by NICK.com' #'Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering.' #'Sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban.' #'Inserting something that has nothing related to the page your editing.' #'Posting comments in all capital letters. They will be deleted or edited and if you post more then 10 comments in all caps you will get a warning and/or a ban for 2 hours.' #'Adding uneeded categories.' #'Blackmailing other users. i.e. saying "or else".' #'Not having read these policies is not an excuse.' 'Warnings' *'If you do something against the policies above you will get a warning.' *On the 3rd warning you will get a ban.'' ('''Unless your an annon.)' *'Annon's connot be warned.' 'Banning' *The admin banning you will decide how long the ban will be for. If you have any qustions click here. These rules are necessary to protect everyone and to make sure this wiki is a friendly environment. Happy editing! Category:Policy Category:General wiki templates Category:Community